Initiation
by RaiBeen
Summary: A new girl has come to serve vamperic purpose, but who does she become? Who has fallen in love? What is Xani Erayas? Can she stand what she's put through? M for safety
1. Xani Erayas

"David!" yelled Max from the stairs. David appeared at the top of the stairwell, clad in leather jeans and a black tee-shirt. Max's teeth and lips were specked with blood and he was grinning from ear to ear. David casually spilled downstairs and looked at his master.

"What're you so happy about?" he asked, leisurely picking his nails. Max laughed.

"Vain bastard. Anyway, the reason for my happiness is John, you know, black-haired John. His daughter Sky has come of age; she's a sight for sore eyes… and, being a vampire himself, he's more than keen to have her as a vampire too. But, he doesn't want her pretty neck ripped open…" At this he was positively laughing out loud.

"Yeah, so?" asked David, clearly bored.

"He wants you to perform Xani Erayas on her." At this David looked up. Xani Erayas was the art of creating a vampiress from five male vampires. It was a brutal procedure and it only worked if the victim was a virgin, because semen from mortal men tainted the genes that created the vampiress. Cutting a long story short, the virgin was raped then fed off the vampires in that particular tribe that created her. It kept her neck 'pure' and avoided awkward questions.

Max passed him a small Polaroid of the girl in question and David's jaw hit the floor.

The girl was in a bathing costume. She was splashing in water and laughing. Her skin was almost white and flawless, which was exaggerated by the shock of black spiral-curled hair that fell down her back. She was tall and trim, not too skinny though, with not-too-large breasts that created a figure that would turn an hourglass green with envy. Her eyes were a silver-grey colour, framed by black/blue tinted eyelashes. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"Look, John's bringing her to stay in Santa Carla for a couple of days. She'll be staying in the shack. I've already made some Erani potion as I don't think she'll take to your actions too kindly. After that, when she's made, Paul is immigrating to live here with her permanently. We expect good results from you, David, so don't fail us."

David grabbed his coat and ran to the shack to show Dwayne, Marko and Paul the new victim.


	2. An unfamiliar place

Sky lifted her dark grey eyes up to the house. It was large. Her dad told her to come and stay with Max, a close friend. She'd been shown directions by some security guy. She knocked on the red door. Max answered.

"Sky! How lovely to see you dear, we were worried about you – we were gonna come pick you up from the airplane station. DAVID! Come get Sky's bags and take them to the shack", said Max, guiding her into the large house. She hadn't seen Max since she was 8. She was 17 now. She hugged him tightly and dropped her backpack. She'd brought two sets of clothes and her bikini. The guy Max had shouted came up behind her. He was tall, blonde and blue-eyed. He wore a black t-shirt and some sand-blasted jeans. He was checking her out, his eyes seemed to x-ray her mind for its' deepest secrets. In a purple corset and a long velvet skirt with a black duster and some black boots, she looked every inch the gothic bitch. She'd only be here for three days –or so she thought - so they'd work on her tonight and tomorrow would get her naked. It was ten PM anyway and she was tired so she simply requested to be taken to her room.

"You'll be staying in David's shack I'm afraid – the spare room is a mess of attic junk. Is that OK? You'll be with his other three friends, Paul, Marko and Dwayne", said Max. Sky simply nodded, tired from the flight. David opened the door again and she grabbed her bag and went out. Max whispered to David on the way out "I'll be at the shack for 2pm. Try and keep her up tonight so she doesn't get up tomorrow. You OK with me watching?"

David smirked and followed Sky out. Max knew tomorrow would bring tears and screams – and, he thought to himself as he closed the front door, I'll be loving every minute of it.


	3. Pure as the driven snow

Sky and David got to the shack, two and a half hours later, after walking through the amusement park and meeting the guys. They were all visibly impressed… and Sky knew exactly what they wanted. Well, they weren't getting any. She was pure as the driven snow and she planned on staying that way for now. Paul and Dwayne climbed through the door first and Marko and David followed Sky. She looked around. It was like a treasure trove of jewels and steals. Four bikes rested in the corner. There was one king-sized bed bedecked in satin and net. It was a rather nice place actually.

"Hey, Sky, pass your bag" said David, throwing his coat. Sky nervously peeled off her long leather coat and bag, opened her backpack, took out her negligee, closed the bag again and passed them to David who hung them up. It was now 12:30am and Sky was really tired. She walked over behind the bed and sat down, pulling off her boots. She then took off her skirt… and found she was stuck in her corset. Fuck. She spied round the bedpost to see the guys sitting down eating Chinese food. She cleared her throat. The guys looked round.

"Uh David? Umm… well… can you help me with this fucking corset?" she asked, nervously at first and then not so nervously. David turned to the guys and smirked. He called out to Sky "Come over here then, I'm not getting up!" and the guys all laughed. She panicked, realising she wasn't wearing a bra. But, realising David was serious, she sighed and walked over. The guys wolf-whistled, seeing her in nought but a corset and some little lacy knickers. She definitely should have planned her outfits better. David smirked again. Several dirty thoughts were passing through his mind, all shared by his vampire friends. He stood up and started unlacing the corset. Her breath was heavy and her bosom was rising and falling rather unnaturally quickly. As he pulled the last lace, the corset fell to her knees. Her breasts fell out, showing the goddess she was, with her hair falling across her bosom. Marko grabbed her corset and flung it. Sky was mortified by the laughing. She turned to stalk away but David grabbed her wrist and jerked it hard, causing her to fall onto his lap.

"Why don't you share what you've got to offer with all of us?" he breathed onto her sweet neck, placing his hands on hers. His heightened senses picked up the scent of exotic flowers and Irish Cream on her velvet skin. It took all of his strength not to sink his teeth into her sweet flesh. She couldn't explain what happened. Her arms became paralysed as he removed his hands. She felt glued to the spot. Why couldn't she get up? Why couldn't she move her hands? Why wouldn't her legs just move?


	4. Sharing what she has

_Previous Chapter:_

_She felt glued to the spot. Why couldn't she get up? Why couldn't she move her hands? Why wouldn't her legs just move?_

The guys edged forward. "Let me go," she said, rather forcefully for a girl whose heart was clapping. David smiled, but it was the smile of a fox cornering a rabbit. "You can get up whenever you want to, Sky…" he whispered roughly. The guys laughed, knowing the reason for her temporary paralysis, and David had something to do with it.. David stood up and leaned against the wall, holding Sky. With one foot he kicked her legs out. He smirked again. He knew she was glued to the spot... his vampire powers were draining her body of its energy. Marko stepped over to her and cupper her round breasts. He then began fondling her nipples. She gasped at the touch. His fingers were icy. He rubbed and twisted them, causing Sky's breath to become more ragged. His black eyes bored into hers and he smiled. David could almost taste the fear around her, feel her breathing quicken. Marko's cool fingers twisted around the sides of her black underwear. With a sharp tug, the seams gave way and the underwear came off. David allowed her to slip, gently, to the floor so he could take a look at her in all her spectacular naked glory. He couldn't resist: he was completely aroused. Dwayne just sat back and looked at her, not wanting to touch her for reasons that he wasn't sharing; he'd closed his mind, as Paul found when he tried to find out the reason for him being so quiet. David climbed between Sky's legs. She desperately wanted to move, to run into her bed and go to sleep. But her body felt like lead. A solitary tear slipped out of one eye and trickled towards her hair. David bent down and he caught the warm salty tear on his fingernail, lapping it up and tasting all sorts of pleasures from it. Marko fondled her nipples. David then started rubbing her warm place, his experienced fingers silently telling Sky of all the pleasures he could let her experience. Sky couldn't even clamp her dead legs together. "Let me go" she said quietly, so drained it was a strain to even whisper. David simply repeated what he said before. "We aren't forcing you to stay here Sky; you can get up whenever you want." The boys chuckled.

Sky's energy had mostly drained and she was just about unconscious by this point. So he ordered the others to stop and he picked her up. He looked down at her wet face and smirked. So this is what I have to look forward to, he thought, a beautiful virgin to be stripped of her purity… he was lost in his thoughts of she and him. She then passed out completely. He carried her featherweight frame to the bed and laid her on the satin sheets. It was about 2am. He stroked her face, wiping the moisture of her tears away. He was completely in awe of this figure of beauty. He felt a kind of dull sadness at being the one to deflower this beautiful, delicate rose.

A few foot away, the others looked at David. They looked at each other and confirmed what each other was thinking: David was in love. Most other girls were just a fuck for him. This was different. He was just stroking her gently. His eyes were shimmering with the love he obviously felt for her.

David had no sense of time; all he knew was that he and Sky were close and that's all that mattered. He just watched her slow rhythmic breathing; her chest rising and falling slowly; the occasional flutter of lashes. After a while, he got up and walked to the door, picking up his long leather coat.


	5. Max's Guidance

_Previously:_

_After a while, he got up and walked to the door, picking up his long leather coat._

"Where you goin', David?" asked Marko.

"Out. And you're not."

"What the fuck? Who you going to see, David? Is it about that girl?"

"It's got nothing to do with you, Marko. I'm going out and I'll be back before sunrise. Shut up and keep an eye on Sky. And if you touch her, I'll break your neck."

David jumped out and flew to Max's house. He greeted the head vampire with a nod.

"You're troubled, David. What's the matter?" asked Max, pouring a glass of crimson liquid into a glass. It smelled faintly of iron. He passed it to David who took a small sip and closed his eyes in ecstasy.

David looked at his feet. "I can't do it, David. I can't touch her. I tasted her tonight; I felt her fear. I can't."

Max sighed and lifted David's chin.

"Think of it this way, David. If she remains mortal she's going to die. Do you want to watch her on her deathbed? Or do you want to share the rest of your immortal life with her? What about her father? How will he feel watching her die?"

David blinked and a tear slithered down his cheek; a red tear. He wiped it away quickly. He sat in silence for about five minutes, clearly thinking out the consequences. Finally he sighed and looked up, tears continuing to slither down his face.

"I'll do it Max. I'll do it," he sighed. Max clapped his shoulder.

"Excellent. It's for the greater good, you know."

Wiping away the tears, David flew back to the shack, where he was greeted by some angry vampires.

"You could have told us where you were going!"

"Took us with you!"

"Did you go to feed?"

"There's blood on your lips!"

David stopped everyone.

"Look, I went to see Max. I had to ask for advice. The blood was from Max's fridge. And besides, my business has nothing to do with any of you. I'm going to bed. Leave me alone."

Eventually the pinkish tinge of light told the guys it was around 4am and it was time for bed. But instead of sleeping in the rafters, they'd have to crowd into the king sized bed, so as not to arouse suspicion in Sky. Then David pressed Sky's temples and used his vampire powers to suck her memories of the night out. They pulled the covers up and fell into slumber.


	6. A failed escape

_Previously:_

_Then David pressed Sky's temples and used his vampire powers to suck her memories of the night out. They pulled the covers up and fell into slumber._

Sky woke and looked at her watch. 1:15pm. Damn that was a nasty dream. She looked around and saw she was surrounded; David to the left, stroking her belly button in his sleep, a slight smile on his face. Marko to the right, his cool gloved hand cupping her right breast. Paul and Dwayne were on the very ends of the bed. She turned over, causing Marko's hand to fall onto his lap. She smiled at David. He looked so angelic in his sleep, with his rough stubble and his mullet. His mouth was slightly up in the corners. She didn't want to wake him loudly so she simply stroked his cheek. "David, wake up… David…" Eventually David stirred and his eyes fluttered open. He looked at his watch. Shit, he thought. He yelled and everyone woke up.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was up and dressed. The guys wore their usual black leather. Today Sky opted for a blue tight tee-shirt and a glittery blue skirt with ballet shoes. Her skirt swished around her. At ten to 2, Max's car screeched around the corner and he came in wearing shades and his hood up. He pulled off his coat and hung it beside Sky's. He carried food. Sky walked up and hugged Max. He looked over her shoulder and mouthed _Ready_? The younger vampires nodded. Marko pulled the sheets back to reveal ropes on every bed post, and she didn't want to stand back and find out what they were for. She spun and pushed Max out of the way and bolted for the small exit. She was not ready for what happened next. She quite suddenly lost all feeling in her legs for a second and crumpled to the floor. Max picked her up but she kicked him in his crotch and he collapsed to the floor – even vampires have feelings, after all. She scrambled out of the door, just as the vampires were starting to move. It was a cloudy day outside, being November, and it was cold out. Lucky for the Vampires then – no direct sunlight to burn them. They followed her out and she started running for her life. Where? Why? She didn't know… all she knew was she wasn't staying there and becoming a sex puppet. David and Paul rose into the air and flew over head. Sky, of course, thought they were following on foot. Marko and Dwayne were, and were easily gaining on her. Meanwhile, Max had regained his feeling and had flew into the skies to hunt for the prey, easily spotted in a glittering skirt.

Sky was running for dear life. However in less than a second she realised she wasn't running anymore – she was being carried by Max through the air. She dared not let go – she didn't want to end up in a crumpled broken heap on the floor. So she was carried by the livid Max to the shack again, just as the clouds broke and sunlight began to filter through.


	7. Humiliation

_Previously:_

_So she was carried by the livid Max to the shack again, just as the clouds broke and sunlight began to filter through._

Max had decided it would be better if they simply bound Sky's arms and legs to the bed. Sky was yelling, kicking and screaming on the bed. She was still clothed – but that, as Max reminded her whilst smirking and watching her – was a short-term situation. Pretty soon her torn clothes were scattered on the floor, joined by David's clothing. Max had to remind David that he was to be brutal with the girl – humiliation was essential apparently. Then Max had walked to Sky's naked, kicking figure and sat beside her.

"It was not a wise move, Sky Tanaris, to kick a vampire of master order. Are you sorry?" he asked, his hands cupped over her breast. She simply raised her eyebrow and shook her head. He smirked, grabbing her nipple and crushing it between thumb and forefinger with such brutality that she cried and stopped writhing on the bed and a tear glistened in her eye. "Are you sorry dear?" He continued to twist her painfully crushed nipple until she said quietly, between sobs, "Yes." He got up off the bed and produced a small corked bottle from his pocket, chuckling to himself. "Ah, I do love a girl who has to be forced into submission… makes them all the more fun to fuck." He showed her the glass bottle, filled with a liquid that looked like molten silver swirling around. "Erani potion… this will keep you in check, Sky Tanaris… Paul, get her chin…" Max said to Paul, who grabbed her mouth and forced it open easily. The bottle uncorked with a _pop_ and Max poured half the bottle into her mouth. Paul clamped her mouth shut and held her nose.

"Swallow it bitch or suffocate… you need to get used to swallowing bitter liquids, after all" he whispered into her ear. The guys laughed and David massaged her throat until she swallowed the potion. He was finding it hard to keep up his evil façade. Then her nose and mouth was released and she took a large gulp of salty sea air. David climbed on top or her and scooted in between her legs. The silvery liquid was showing its effects; Sky had calmed down and was lying on the bed, and she couldn't move. She could only talk. David was twirling her black pubic curls around his little finger when he began explaining Xani Erayas.

When he'd finished, Sky looked positively terrified. All this talk of vampires… and she would be screwed into the ground by the time the guys were finished… it wasn't a thing she wanted… her father had been so strenuously strict whenever she talked of boys. But she couldn't move courtesy of that silver liquid that was forced down her neck. She was terrified. She was going to be gang raped. And all the while, David taunted her with his tweaking of her pubic hair, occasionally stroking her belly button with his free hand. She noticed, though, that his face was sad and he was being so gentle with her.

"I won't do it." She was looking anywhere but the faces of the leering teenage boys.

"Well fine. But hear this; death is humiliating. A stranger strips you naked, leers at your body, washes you a little too thoroughly, clothes you and then either buries you or burns you. Do you want that? Or do you want to live forever, scoping the planet, reaping treasures? You think you know what you want but let me throw you off your guard by telling you that your precious father is just as much vampire as we are." David spoke calmly.

Sky was utterly thrown by the last statement. Her father, a sleep all day, shag all night vampire? But he had been taught that purity was important…

"But my father said I should remain pure…" she said, still not believing it.

"Use your common sense stupid girl. He wanted you to stay a virgin so this would work… Max and your father had had it arranged since you were born." Marko's words stung and yet she could see what he meant.

Sky was utterly humiliated. Tears started falling again in her frustration. She wanted away from here, she wanted to be back in her own bed, safe, with her music. As if reading her mind, Marko said "Ah, but you're not in your own bed, you're in Santa Carla and you're going to get fucked into the floor like it or not so just accept it." The guys laughed. Then they moved away and David climbed over Sky. As an afterthought, he pulled the blanket over himself and the shivering girl so they were covered. He was rock-hard and he was about to take this girl's innocence from her. He looked at the tear-streaked cheeks and then looked straight into Sky's eyes, and he could see she was desperately humiliated. He laughed at her, a sweet twinkling laugh.

"Sky, why the sad face my dear? You're about to experience pleasure as no mortal man could compete with. You'll be taken to new levels by all of us, my sweet angel, and then blessed with immortal life…" he trailed off.

"One moment of pain…" said Marko.

"An eternity of pleasure." Max finished his sentence for him. Sky's tears still fell.

"I don't want this… I don't want to be a vampire… I want to remain pure for the man I'll marry…" Sky's whisper would have been inaudible to human ears, but David caught the sentence. He bent down to her ear and breathed into her ear, "Then marry me."


	8. Innocence stripped

_Previously:_

"_I don't want this… I don't want to be a vampire… I want to remain pure for the man I'll marry…" Sky's whisper would have been inaudible to human ears, but David caught the sentence. He bent down to her ear and breathed into her ear, "Then marry me." _

She looked slightly startled at this, and then realised how sincere she was.

"It's your choice, Sky…" he said.

She took a deep breath and ignored the streaming tears. "I'll do it, David, I'll do it. For me."

He smiled and licked the salty tears from her face and placed his rock hard member to her virgin hole and pushed. Sky's back arched despite the potion because of the sharp pain, and yet as soon as it began it was finished and replaced with a warm feeling coming from within. David had stopped to allow her muscles to relax and adjust to this new feeling. Then he slowly began to pump in and out. He kept on, sensing every change in her feelings, her waves of pleasure doubly heightened by the vampire. She thought to herself: I want to be out of these bindings, to hold his smooth skin, to wrap my legs around his waist, and to let him know what I really feel…

And as the thought dissipated David looked into her eyes, smiling, knowing her thoughts. He continued to keep up the rhythm. She had relaxed now and was arching her back to meet his thrusts, to deepen them, to heighten the pleasure. His longer hair fell down onto her bosom, tickling and making her giggle slightly. He smiled and sent a mind-message to the other Lost Boys. They got up and removed the bindings from her hands which were now bruised and her raw, chapped ankles. They smarted slightly but she didn't care for the pain; she was near to David and that was all that mattered. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "Feel free to wrap your legs around my waist and hold me close my angelic one." She complied readily and the others got really turned on by seeing the satin sheet slide off their smooth bodies. They looked like the perfect couple and Dwayne could see the buzz they were getting being so close. The tension of feelings grew and the vampires could feel that she was ready to explode. David looked close to the edge too. He growled in a low voice just as Sky moaned and her back arched completely from the bed. Her head snapped back and her curls lashed around on her pillow. Her fists clenched as David spilled himself into her. She then collapsed, panting, on the bed. He stroked her hair out of her face and pulled out, smiling.


	9. I might just bite it off

_Previously:_

_She then collapsed, panting, on the bed. He stroked her hair out of her face and pulled out, smiling. _

They lay down beside each other for five minutes before Marko piped up "I guess by that smirk on your face she was a good fuck." He laughed with the others and she sat up, got off the bed and walked to him, stark naked. She put her face so close to his their noses touched. She smelled blood on his breath, he smelled chocolate and mouthwash.

"Listen, shit head, the only way you'll be getting fucked is with a pencil up your ass hole if you keep talking about me like that… I'm not your fuck toy, I'm simply the poor bitch that got caught up in this and the only reason I haven't ran is because of my pride, OK? So keep that stupid hole in your face shut or I'll kick you so hard you'll be wearing your ass for a hat. Got it?" she growled. David smirked. He mind-messaged Marko: Owned. Marko scowled. And then got a shock at the ringing smack he received to his ghostly cheek. He yelled, stood up and grabbed her painfully bruised wrists, throwing her back onto the bed. She yelped. David looked over from getting dressed and growled at Marko. Marko returned this with a baring of fangs.

David wasn't about to show his weakness for the girl, so he simply blinked and said "You're about to screw her, you need her relaxed or it'll hurt her."

Marko just growled again and climbed on top of the obviously struggling Sky, and whispered in her ear, "I suggest you calm your ass down or I'll make it hurt, regardless of what your fuck buddy over there says." He looked sideways at David. Sky's eyes widened. She was in pain enough anyway. So she calmed down. He still tied her arms up over her head onto the bedpost anyway. She hated that. He simply undid his zipper and pulled his large manhood out and without any compassion forced himself in her and started up a quick rhythm, causing tears to sparkle at her eyes. She bit her lip, desperate to keep down the sob that was so close to breaking out from her. He simply smirked evilly and forced himself further, causing her to moan slightly. His smirk grew. He fantasised in his closed mind what he'd do to her to bend her to his will when she lived in the shack forever. He released himself into her and climbed off, leaving her in tears. David bared his teeth.

"What the fuck did you do to her? How the bloody hell do you expect to finish this when you've got her in a state? Arse," he growled, perhaps revealing perhaps too much of what he truly felt for the mortal girl. She started yelling at Marko.

"What do you think I am exactly? Am I just a toy to you, you worthless piece of bloodsucking shit? I'm a human – unlike you – and I have feelings. So quit treating me like I'm not!" She kicked him again – her arms were tied to the bed. He grabbed her naked form and pulled her so close that he could feel her heart beat.

"You know, life is such a delicate state. You had better watch your back my dear – or rather, your neck – because I'm about a hair's breadth away from sinking my fangs into it."

She laughed scornfully, showing no emotion outside but Marko could feel her quickening heartbeat.

"Well that's all well and good, but you're fucking me to avoid tearing my neck out, Marko. Trust me, I wouldn't be shagging you if I could help it," she hissed, venom dripping from every word.

"Well if you think this is bad just wait until you come to stay in the shack permanently," he sniggered, just concentrating on not getting his cock out and ramming it up her virgin ass, "You'll be practically living off cock, babe." He grinned.

"Just watch then Marko – I might get overzealous and bite it off," she smirked.


	10. Paul & Dwayne

_Previously:_

"_You'll be practically living off cock, babe." He grinned._

"_Just watch then Marko – I might get overzealous and bite it off," she smirked._

Marko moved off the bed for Paul. Obviously they'd been talking about something in their minds because Paul smirked at Sky, a real evilness to him. He did exactly what Paul did and then to add insult to injury he pulled out and jerked himself off all over her face. Tied to the bed, she couldn't stop him. All the guys laughed except David who was thoroughly disgusted. He stood up and took the handkerchief from Marko's waistcoat jacket, wiped her face clean with it and then shoved it in Paul's mouth whilst he was pissing himself laughing. He spluttered.

Max simply said "You deserved that."

Dwayne cleared his throat. "My turn," he said. Paul dropped her back onto the bed. By now she was completely worn out. Dwayne dropped his clothes and clambered on top of her. But he seemed to be thinking. Suddenly his voice probed her mind. _Look, I'm really sorry to have to do this. It isn't right that you're being put through this. David shares my thoughts; although he was happy at giving you your best shag, because the first is always the best, he and me are going to make it up to you in your vampire life. And we're sorry about Paul; he's a womanising, arrogant git. We'll deal with him later – he's got a virgin ass and he forgets that…_

His voice trailed off. David, Paul and Max looked up at Sky's giggle and she nodded at Dwayne to show she understood. She thought in her mind: _I forgive you. _He smiled. Paul, Marko and Max tried to see what was going on in her head but she used every ounce of her willpower to drive them out. David had a rough idea. Max's strength was slowly pushing him into her mind so she said "Stop." Dwayne looked. He untied her sore, purple wrists and then he got himself ready and pushed in slowly and carefully. It was bliss for him; he'd never met a girl who wasn't all over him like midges. He moved slowly – after all, after getting screwed forcefully twice, he didn't want her to pass out. Her eyes were closed and her hand was squeezing his gently as he pushed up into her. He could tell she'd bled – she'd been had by 3 guys already and it was her first time. He was almost crying. He could feel her pain from her previous experiences and it was breaking his and David's heart to have to put her through the pain again. But on the outside she never uttered a word. Finally he came to the edge and spilled into her. He slowly and gently pulled out of her, lying with her for five minutes whilst she regained her energy for Max; it would take him time to climax. He got off the bed and she sat up.


	11. The punishment ends

_Previously:_

_He slowly and gently pulled out of her, lying with her for five minutes whilst she regained her energy for Max; it would take him time to climax. He got off the bed and she sat up._

Max got up to strip down and Sky almost gagged. Shagging Max was almost like shagging her uncle. So she did what she was told. Wrapping the blanket carefully around her naked figure, almost unable to run because of the pain between her legs, she stood on the bed and bounced off, landing five foot away from the bed and running for dear life. Max was, to say the least, livid. No words could describe his anger as he grabbed the thick velvet coat and wrapped it around him. He flew out to chase the meal. Pissed off didn't cover his emotions.

Dwayne and David were grinning from ear to ear. Paul and Marko looked suspiciously at them. They weren't even smiling. Marko pointed at David. "YOU had something to do with that!" he yelled.

"What? Pissed off that your fuck toy escaped?" he smirked. "Well Marko, you shit, Sky is MINE. Got that? Mine. When she's made I'm telling Max that she's branded for me. You got Paola and Jessika so she's mine. It's not often angels fall from the clouds you know."

Marko growled. All the four could do was to wait and see what happened to Sky.

By the time they returned it was pitch black. Sky was screaming blue murder and kicking and hitting the unaffected Max. He was smirking from ear to ear.

He dropped his coat and passed her to Marko who held her tightly whilst Max stripped down. He was completely different to what she'd expected – toned well and not weedy. He took her off Marko and flung her onto the bed.

"John was right – you _have_ grown into a beauty – a perfect vampiress."

He wrenched her legs apart and forced himself inside of her. It hurt, but not as much now because she'd been stretched by four others. She looked at David and saw a blood red tear slide down his face. She met his eyes and said in her mind: _It'll be ok_, hoping he'd get the message. Apparently he did because he looked up and smiled.

It took almost twice as long for Max to go over the edge. He did finally but waited inside her two minutes. As soon as he pulled out, she felt a strange sensation start at her stomach and spread to her arms and legs. David got up and came to sat beside her. She felt tired. Then the tired became exhaustion and almost passing out. Her eyes blurred. David gripped her hand.

"What's happening?" She asked. The echo of David's voice swam into her head.

"Don't panic, it'll pass in a couple of minutes. Your body is dying and being reborn shaped to fit a vampire's needs. You're ok. Then you must drink our blood and you'll rise every night for the rest of eternity to feed. You'll be one of us. Daddy will be so proud."

True to his word, the grogginess soon faded away. She felt herself changing. Max then grabbed her arm. "Who shall I brand her to?" he asked. David looked up at Max and nodded.

"Sky Tanaris, from this evening forward you will be branded to David. You'll answer to him alone, and me because I'm the clan leader." He looked at David. "What will her new name be?"

David simply placed his index fingers on her forehead.

"Welcome to the clan, Star."


End file.
